


Baby Boy

by fireandroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Blankets, Daddy Fred, Dummies, Little Harry, M/M, Papa George, Sleepy time, Stuffie, Toys, baby bottles, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandroses/pseuds/fireandroses
Summary: Harry is keeping a secret from the twins and they are not happy about it when they find out that he has been. They basically take care of him and all their family knows and understands as he never had a good childhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here I have some on Fanfiction.net but I hope you enjoy this. The ones on fanfiction.net are not complete and one of them is a chapter long story as I cannot get back in to writing in there. I may post them on here just in a different way.

"Harry baby we know that you are keeping something from us" Fred tells me as we sit down one evening. I look at them both with a scared look in my eye, George sees this and pulls me onto his lap. They whisper encouraging words in my ear. Telling me they love me and they don't care what's wrong they always will.  
"Sometimes I feel little. I'll wake up wanting to wear a nappy and want you two to look after me. Then sometimes I wake up feeling big and want to go to work but those days are happening less and less now. I just want you two to look after me and be my daddy and papa" I say to them. They look shocked for a moment before hugging me even tighter.  
"Harry we would be honoured to be your daddy and papa but we need to know more about it. Where can we learn about this kind of thing?" George asks.  
"Well you can always look on the internet or I could tech you more. Remember that red case that I told you never to touch or I wouldn't have sex with you ever again?"  
"Yes we do" Fred says while George nods his head his hair bouncing with him.  
"Well that's got all my little stuff in it. Do you want to see it?" I ask them they think it over for a minute and nod simultaneously.  
"Yeah Babes go and get it for us then come sit down in between us okay?" George asks me as I get up and head towards the bedroom. I pull out the medium sized red case and put a feather light charm on it to carry it to the living room.

When downstairs I place it on the coffee table in front of the sette that we are all sitting on. I open the lid and Fred and George have a look inside. The see blankets, books, onesies, dummies, baby bottles and toys as well as my favourite stuffie mittens. They pull out my blankets first a Winnie the Pooh blanket then a finding Nemo one George then pulls out a blue blanket with my name stitched into the side. Fred then pulls out two with different patterns on, one has clouds all over and is pink while the other has all different farm animals on. Next comes the onesies they pull out all different coloured and patterned ones, ones with Disney characters on and some with animals on them. The baby bottles and dummies are the same, then the nappies, I have princess themed ones to dinosaurs and trains to farm animals and things like that on them. The toys are left at the bottom of the bag along with changing supplies like nappy rash cream and baby wipes as well as some baby oil as it makes my skin really soft. The toys I have are general things that babies would have wooden blocks as well as soft block stuffed toys and trains. The thing where you have to fit the shape in the hole and stacking hoops on a stand or on an octopus. Then I have bath toys like toy boats and rubber duckies, bath crayons to draw on the bathroom wall. I also have colouring books and crayons as well as loads of stickers. "Okay baby you're going to have to teach us about this and we need to set rules and punishments for when those rules are broken. Is that okay?" Fred says as he looks at me the he pulls me onto his lap wrapping his arms around me. I wriggle loose and go into the kitchen to get a piece of paper, when I go back into the living room I grab a light blue crayon and set it next to the paper writing 'Harry's Rules' at the top of the paper. "Okay Haz how about rule one is no running inside" George says and I write it down. "Rule two no touching anything hot or sharp, you come up with the next rules sweetheart." Fred says. "Rule three always hold daddy or papa's hand when going down stairs. Rule four Always ask daddy or papa for help when it's needed" I say writing them down as I go along. "Those are good rules how about always call us Daddy and Papa" George suggests and nod writing it down. "No yelling at us or hitting up and no back chat and no swearing. How about that baby boy?" Fred asks and I nod. "Haz, baby who is daddy and who is papa?" George asks curiously. "George is daddy and Fred is papa. What about punishments?" I say while looking at both of them, papa holds Mittens out for me. "How about the first time you break a rule in a day then it's corner time, second time is a warning spank, third time you get spanked through nappy then fourth time spanked on your bare bottom. That's for the first three rules the last three rules corner time, early bed time, early bath time with no toys, and then stuff taken away from but you can keep a stuffie or a blankie to hold onto." Papa says "We will always ask you what is wrong and get your side of the story before you get punished so we are not punishing you unfairly. Is that okay little man?" "Yes papa, can we start now pwease?" I ask quickly. "Yes baby boy now lets get a nappy on you." Daddy growls playfully standing up to get me changed but I crawl away from him giggling with Mittens in my hands. I am so focused on crawling away I don't notice papa stood there and run straight into him meaning daddy come and picks me up easily. Daddy takes me upstairs to lay on the bathroom floor while papa brings the changing supplies up and a onesie. When papa come up daddy starts taking my shirt off then my trousers and underpants as well as my socks. Daddy asks papa to bring him some of my fuzzy socks out of the draw. "Baby do you need to go potty before I change you?" Daddy says and I nod my head, he stand me up in front of the toilet and lets me do my business. He lays me down again and gets me changed in minutes as well as dressed with socks and everything. He picks me up again and takes me downstairs where papa is waiting with a bottle of formula, a blanket and mittens with Winnie the Pooh on the TV. Daddy sits down on the settee and passes me to papa so that he can give me my bottle. "Baba, papa pwease" I ask while pulling the bottle closer to me so that he understands what I want. "Yeah baby you can have your baba just sit up for me a little, there we go." Papa says lifting me up a little and tucking mittens under my arm then covering up both with the blue blanket l. By the time I've finished my baba I've wet my nappy by I want to finish watching Winnie the Pooh. By the end of the movie I am nearly asleep and the last thing I remember is papa taking me upstairs and changing my nappy then placing me in the middle of them on the bed. THE END


End file.
